Sing Your Heart Out!
by xXGlamorousGloraXx
Summary: Tiana and Naveen express themselves by singing from just random issues involving around with their lives through love, friendship, sorrow, anger, sadness and joy! Chapters 4 and 5 are up!Read and Review!
1. Naveen: It's OK

A/N: This is a song I picked out called 'It's Ok' by CEE-LO GREEN; I liked it because it was catchy so I hope you like it to!

If you want to hear it then check out my profile page!

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

Naveen: It's OK

It was night time in Maldonia and everywhere had been quiet around the streets and even the palace.

Naveen stood on his balcony leaning on the platform with his arms crossed and looking sadly up at the stars. He was wearing only his pyjama trousers and no shirt so his was bare chest was showing. He was thinking about his true love back in New Orleans.

Who you wonder…

Tiana.

He lost her due to making the wrong mistake of marrying the woman who doesn't even love him except being a prince. She was Charlotte LaBouff who was a Tiana's best friend, she was rich but wasn't exactly a real life princess.

He married her as a promise from her to giving all money she had to Tiana, so she can get her restaurant that she has always wanted her whole life. She got her happiness like he wanted and in return gets heartbroken for losing his love.

He sighed regretful.

"Oh Tiana I wish you were here with me." He said yearning to see her again.

He starts singing:

Well I wonder alone for hours of words  
And I'm waiting … for weeks  
The ghost of the girlfriend was here in my room  
I can still smell her perfume in my sheets  
But that's not her in my bed, through she's out of the town  
And I don't want anyone to see  
There's a tattoo of my name on her body with honesty  
The man holding her head is me

Oh honey how could you be breaking when you … forgetting  
But it's ok to say that you love me  
I think of you, still think of you  
Ok, say that you love me, I think of you, still thinking of you

I thought that once you had one you had every woman  
Until I lost this legendary woman, now I'm sure  
That they don't make'em like her anymore  
So please baby, please love  
Let's find a way to forgive each other  
I got out of hand ever since you're gone  
Without you I'm still alone

Oh honey how could you be breaking when you … forgetting  
But it's ok to say that you love me  
I think of you, still think of you  
Ok, say that you love me, I think of you, still thinking of you

I make mistakes I'm only human  
And I am not ashame to say  
That you are the one  
But it's ok, to say that you love me,  
I think of you, still think of you  
But it's ok to say that you love me  
I think of you, still think of you

It's ok, it's ok, say that you love me, yeah  
Say you love me.

He stops singing.

He sighed.

"Oh Prince Naveen sugar I'm back!"

Naveen glances over his shoulder before turning sharply to the side.

"Damn I thought she wasn't coming back till tomorrow."

He looked back up at the stars.

"I hope to one day see you again my love." Naveen said quietly. "Will see each other again…I know it."

He then heads off back to his and Charlotte's room…

()()()()


	2. Tiana: Don't Wanna Fall In Love

A/N: I'm sure you'll find this enjoyable!, the song I used in this chapter is called 'Don't Wanna Fall In Love' by the pussycat Dolls. I thought it sounded nice!

If you want to listen to this then check out my profile page!

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

Tiana: Don't Wanna Fall In Love

Tiana had always denied her self of ever falling in love with any man. She even told her mother that she never will, even though technically it wasn't true and everyone has to love someone eventually.

Tiana only put her dream before anything…and that's her restaurant. Well it was her daddy's but because of his death in the World War. Tiana had thought that she should continue her daddy's dream of owning a restaurant.

She also loved to cook like him and thought it was a great idea.

Tiana was currently working at Duke's and serving people's orders. She came up to one table and found her mother seated.

"Hey mama."

Eudora smiled up at her.

"Hey Babycakes."

"Is there anything you would like to eat?" Tiana asked.

"Oh no just a glass of water." Eudora said.

"Okay I'll go get it."

Tiana turned around and started moving when…

"Wait."

Tiana turned back.

"What is it?"

"Tiana why don't you find a man and go on a date?" Tiana's mother Eudora asked.

Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Mama I don't have time for dating, you know my restaurant comes first!" Tiana said.

"Babycakes I wished you didn't work so hard in your life and try to have some fun every once in a while."

"But I have to mama, I have to make sure all of daddy's hard work meant something!"

Eudora put her hands on her sides.

"Tiana your daddy may have not got the restaurant he wanted but he did find something else…" She stood up and walked over to her daughter and touched under her chin gently. "He found love…"

Tiana smiled.

"And that's what I want from you babycakes." Eudora then went beside Tiana and put her hand on Tiana's shoulder. "To dance on off to you're happily ever after."

Tiana shook her head and laughed.

"Hahahaha…mama I don't have time for love."

Tiana then sang:

Ain't no personal thing boy  
but you have got to stay away  
far, far away from my heart, my heart  
don't you know what your kiss is doing  
let me tell it to you from the start, boy

I don't wanna fall in love, no no  
Love cuts just like a knife, woo woo  
You make the knife feel good, baby  
I'll fight you to the end, baby

You've been hanging around boy  
And you have started sinking in  
Whoa baby you're way out of line now  
unaware how this all got started  
let me tell it to you one more time boy

I don't wanna fall in love no no  
love cuts just like a knife woo woo  
you make the knife feel good, baby  
I'll fight you to the end

I learned something about myself  
last night with you I  
I didn't want nobody else  
And your scaring me to death now baby

I don't wanna fall in love no no  
love cuts just like a knife woo woo  
you make the knife feel good, baby  
I'll fight you to the end

I don't wanna fall in love no no  
Love cuts just like a knife woo woo  
you make the knife feel good, baby  
I'll fight you to the end

Don't want to fall in love  
Don't want to fall in love no  
Don't want to fall in love

Eudora shook her head.

"Oh it will come babycakes…It will happen…just wait and see!"

()()()()


	3. Naveen: Nothin' On You

A/N: I liked the song played in this chapter…I used the song called 'Nothin' On You' by B.o.B. If you want to listen to the song then check out my profile page!

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

Naveen: Nothin' On You

Naveen was strolling down the streets of New Orleans passing by chicks who swooned at seeing the prince but Naveen had one woman on his mind. A smart and beautiful woman who has an endearing heart and filled with determination…Tiana.

He was meeting Tiana at the entrance of their restaurant…or more preferably known as Tiana's Palace.

He had a dance in his step as he strolled happily, listening to the Jazz band play their music could really enlighten his day a lot. He was grinning as sometimes he sent a wink at some women who would either pass out or giggle at his charm but it was just playful fun and nothing more.

He started to sing:

beautiful girls all over the world  
i could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby  
they might say hi and i might say hey  
but you shouldn't worry about what they say  
cause they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby

not not not nothin' on you babe  
not not nothin' on you  
i know you feel where i'm coming from  
regardless of the things in my past that i've done  
most of it really was for the hell of the fun  
on the carousel so around i spun (spun)  
with no directions just tryna get some (some)  
tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)  
this is how i lost more than i had ever won (won)  
and honestly i ended up with none

there's no much nonsense  
it's on my conscience  
i'm thinking baby i should get it out  
and i don't wanna sound redundant  
but i was wondering if there was something that you wanna know  
(that you wanna know)  
but never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)  
cause we don't wanna be a t.v episode (t.v episode)  
and all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go, go)

beautiful girls all over the world  
i could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
they got nothin' on you baby  
nothing on you baby  
they might say hi and i might say hey  
but you shouldn't worry about what they say  
cause they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby

not not not nothin' on you babe  
not not nothin' on you

hands down there will never be another one  
i been around and i never seen another one  
look at your style I ain't really got nothin' on  
and you wild when you ain't got nothing on  
baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes  
and you keep it real while them other stay plastic  
you're my wonder women call me mr. fantastic  
stop.. now think about it

i've been to london, i've been to paris  
even way out there in tokyo  
back home down in georgia to new orleans  
but you always steal the show (steal the show)  
and just like that girl you got me froze (got me froze)  
if you never knew well now you know (know, know, know, know)

beautiful girls all over the world  
i could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby  
they might say hi and i might say hey  
but you shouldn't worry about what they say  
cause they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby

not not not nothin' on you babe  
not not nothin' on you

everywhere i go i'm always hearing your name (name, name)  
and no matter where i'm at girl you make me wanna sang (sang,sang)  
whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train  
no other girls on my brain and you the one to blame

beautiful girls all over the world  
i could be chasing but my time would be wasted  
they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby  
they might say hi and i might say hey  
but you shouldn't worry about what they say  
cause they got nothin' on you baby  
nothin' on you baby

not not not nothin' on you babe  
not not nothin' on you  
yeah and that's just how we do it  
and i'ma let this ride

Naveen stopped singing.

He made it to Tiana's Palace and found his wife waiting for him.

He walked up and hugged her.

Tiana laughed.

"Well…what's up with you mister?" Tiana asked.

Naveen grinned.

"Nothing Tiana…nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about." As he then kissed her on the lips and together they headed inside the restaurant.

()()()()


	4. Tiana: Halo

A/N: This one is real special and touched my heart. I'll have Tiana sing 'Halo' a Beyonce song. I really like this song…it had certainly affected millions of people!

**I do not own Disney or PATF! **

Tiana: Halo

Tiana watched Naveen as he was now with Charlotte Labouff and about to kiss her. She couldn't allow him to be with Charlotte because…she truly loved him.

She came around the corner and leaped towards them.

"Wait!"

They turned to her shocked.

"Tiana!" They both said at the same time.

Tiana reached out her webbed hand and took Naveen webbed hand.

"No…please don't do this."

Naveen turned away with a frown as his gaze seemed very affectionate.

"We are running out of time."

"Please."

He then turned around and claimed her hands in his own.

"Don't you see…it's the only way to get you…your dream." He said sincerely before sliding his hands away from her and moving real slow towards Charlotte.

He looked very sad.

"My dream?" Tiana hold her hand up to her face…astonished. "My dream wouldn't be complete…without you in it."

Naveen looked up shocked before turning towards Tiana with a small joyful look. He couldn't believe it…she really loved him.

Tiana smiled softly with her eyes sparkling even at the night.

"I love you Naveen."

Naveen stood now on his webbed feet and walked as fast as he could up to her. He took her hands and pulled her up so she stood up as well. He gazed at her with deep passion and softly smiled to.

"Warts and all?" He asked.

Tiana leaned in front of his face.

"Warts and all." She said sincerely.

They had then touched their forehead together cuddling.

Charlotte sniffled and took out a handkerchief to wipe away her tears.

"Oh my stars…I've read love in fairy tale books for all my life." She said. "And Tia…you've found it."

Naveen and Tiana held each other close as they looked up at Charlotte with smiles.

"Yep!" Tiana said smiling. "And I would like to show you how I really feel about him.

Naveen looked at Tiana with a small gasp.

Charlotte was keenly watching with a smile.

Tiana looked up at Naveen.

Tiana began to sing:

**Remember those walls I built**  
**Well, baby they're tumbling down**  
**And they didn't even put up a fight**  
**They didn't even make up a sound**

**I found a way to let you in**  
**But I never really had a doubt**  
**Standing in the light of your halo**  
**I got my angel now**

**It's like I've been awakened**  
**Every rule I had you breakin'**  
**It's the risk that I'm takin'**  
**I ain't never gonna shut you out**

**Everywhere I'm looking now**  
**I'm surrounded by your embrace**  
**Baby I can see your halo**  
**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**  
**It's written all over your face**  
**Baby I can feel your halo**  
**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**  
**I can see your halo halo halo**  
**I can feel your halo halo halo**  
**I can see your halo halo halo**

**Hit me like a ray of sun**  
**Burning through my darkest night**  
**You're the only one that I want**  
**Think I'm addicted to your light**

**I swore I'd never fall again**  
**But this don't even feel like falling**  
**Gravity can't forget**  
**To pull me back to the ground again**

**Feels like I've been awakened**  
**Every rule I had you breakin'**

**The risk that I'm takin'**  
**I'm never gonna shut you out**

**Everywhere I'm looking now**  
**I'm surrounded by your embrace**  
**Baby I can see your halo**  
**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**  
**It's written all over your face**  
**Baby I can feel your halo**  
**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**  
**I can see your halo halo halo**  
**I can feel your halo halo halo**  
**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**  
**I can see your halo halo halo**  
**I can feel your halo halo halo**  
**I can see your halo halo halo**  
**Halo, halo**

**Everywhere I'm looking now**  
**I'm surrounded by your embrace**  
**Baby I can see your halo**  
**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**  
**It's written all over your face**  
**Baby I can feel your halo**  
**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**  
**I can see your halo halo halo**  
**I can feel your halo halo halo**  
**I can see your halo halo halo**

**I can feel your halo halo halo**  
**I can see your halo halo halo**  
**I can feel your halo halo halo**  
**I can see your halo halo halo**

She stopped singing.

Tiana then bowed her head.

She felt arms encircle her and hug her tightly. She looked up at Naveen and smiled.

He grinned.

"You can see the real me?" He asked.

Tiana nodded.

"When I saw you I thought you were the most arrogant, egotistical, obnoxious and lazy-bump-on-a-log that I ever met!" Tiana claimed the truth.

Naveen nodded.

"But you've shown me a new side to you…one who is kind, sweet, caring, passionate and fun-loving to be around." Tiana said gazing deeply into his eyes. "Even…love."

Naveen's grin widened.

"And that love will prevail all the things that come our way." Tiana said with passion.

Charlotte sighed happily.

"AAAAW!...I just love seeing romance." She said and giggled.

()()()()


	5. Naveen: Can't Fight This Feeling

A/N: I hope you love it…I had put up the song called 'Can't Fight This Feeling' by Reo Speedwagon on my profile page if you want to listen to it.

**I do not own Disney or PATF!**

Naveen: Can't Fight This Feeling

Naveen was in his frog form gazing up at the brightest star in the sky. Naveen and Tiana had learned of his friend Ray's love for Evangeline. Ray had always sang to Evangeline every night or talk to her. He wondered if Evangeline can hear anyone from down below as she watched from the sky or even read their thoughts.

He lay sat on a lily pad comfortably while it floats peacefully on the surface of the swamp water. He always wondered how frogs can stay on top of a lily pad and not being able sink, but that was the least of his worries. On his mind right now was Tiana.

"Oh Evangeline if only Tiana knew how much I lover her." Naveen spoke sadly.

Evangeline sparkled as if somehow or someway…she heard him!

He started to crack a smile.

"I can't get her out of my head." Naveen said with a sigh. "I mean when we danced…achidanza…it was so special and connective."

A breeze blew softly and drifted pass Naveen's form.

Naveen thought she heard a faint whisper calling out to him from the wind.

"_Don__'__t __give __up_…"

At this Naveen grinned happily.

"Then I won't thank you…Evangeline…" He whispered.

Another breeze blew and this time touched his hand, where he held his precious ukulele…or miniature version. He was very surprised at how creative he was at making anything; all he had done was pulled a branch that had some sticky webbing on it.

"Oh you want me to play." Naveen asked.

His response was a brighter shine from the star in the sky.

"Okay…this is for the woman I love Tiana." Naveen said, as he began a light strumming on his ukulele as a melody.

He started to sing:

**I ****can't ****fight ****this ****feeling ****any ****longer**  
**And ****yet ****I'm ****still ****afraid ****to ****let ****it ****flow**  
**What ****started ****out ****as ****friendship**  
**Has ****grown ****stronger**  
**I ****only ****wish ****I ****had ****the ****strength ****to ****let ****it ****show**

**I ****tell ****myself ****that ****I ****can't ****hold ****out ****forever**  
**I ****said ****there ****is ****no ****reason ****for ****my ****fear**  
**'Cause ****I ****feel ****so ****secure ****when ****we're ****together**  
**You ****give ****my ****life ****direction**  
**You ****make ****everything ****so ****clear**

**And ****even ****as ****I ****wander**  
**I'm ****keeping ****you ****in ****sight**  
**You're ****a ****candle ****in ****the ****window**  
**On ****a ****cold, ****dark ****winter's ****night**  
**And ****I'm ****getting ****closer ****than ****I ****ever ****thought ****I ****might**

**And ****I ****can't ****fight ****this ****feeling ****anymore**  
**I've ****forgotten ****what ****I ****started ****fighting ****for**  
**It's ****time ****to ****bring ****this ****ship ****into ****the ****shore**  
**And ****throw ****away ****the ****oars, ****forever**

**'Cause ****I ****can't ****fight ****this ****feeling ****anymore**  
**I've ****forgotten ****what ****I ****started ****fighting ****for**  
**And ****if ****I ****have ****to ****crawl ****upon ****the ****floor**  
**Come ****crashing ****through ****your ****door**  
**Baby, ****I ****can't ****fight ****this ****feeling ****anymore**

**My ****life ****has ****been ****such ****a ****whirlwind ****since ****I ****saw ****you**  
**I've ****been ****running ****round ****in ****circles ****in ****my ****mind**  
**And ****it ****always ****seems ****that ****I'm ****following ****you, ****girl**  
**'Cause ****you ****take ****me ****to ****the ****places**  
**That ****alone ****I'd ****never ****find**

**And ****even ****as ****I ****wander**  
**I'm ****keeping ****you ****in ****sight**  
**You're ****a ****candle ****in ****the ****wind**  
**On ****a ****cold,****dark ****winter's ****night**  
**And ****I'm ****getting ****closer ****than ****I ****ever ****thought ****I ****might**

**And ****I****can't ****fight ****this ****feeling ****anymore**  
**I've ****forgotten ****what ****I ****started ****fighting ****for**  
**It's ****time ****to ****bring ****this ****ship ****into ****the ****shore**  
**And ****throw ****away ****the ****oars, ****forever**

**'Cause ****I ****can't ****fight ****this ****feeling ****anymore**  
**I've ****forgotten ****what ****I ****started ****fighting ****for**  
**And ****if ****I ****have ****to ****crawl ****upon ****the****floor**  
**Come ****crashing ****through ****your ****door**  
**Baby,****I ****can't ****fight ****this ****feeling ****anymore**

Naveen stopped singing.

He smiled.

"Well I hope you love it."

Evangeline shone even brighter, like she was smiling down at him in happiness.

"I can't keep this just let this feeling build up inside me till it explodes." Naveen said.

"Soon Tiana I will tell you how I feel…"

**()()()()**


End file.
